Star Kissed
by black kohl
Summary: (AU) Duo keeps on waking up to find Heero in his bed, all though he knows that he cant possibly be there. [1 x 2-ish]


AN: This story is short and was written to get out of my writers block. Its short. *cough* And it might have a squeal. Maybe. -- 1+2+1 mentioned -- GW doesn't belong to me. Oh. And this is horribly AU. End of the War(s) however you want to look at it.

****

Star Kissed By black kohl

I was in his arms again. I could feel the heat radiating off of him, flowing over me and warming me down to my bones. I could feel his chest, which my head was pillowed on, rise and fall. I could feel his breath ghost against the top of head in a familiar rhythm. I could feel his legs intertwined with mine, and I could feel his heart beating through his body.

I swear to god that he is here.

No one believes me of course. Even as I lay in bed right now, so sure that it is him that is with me. I can look up in his face, and see him sleeping, as if everything in normal and right. However I know in the morning, that I wake up, that he wont be there. And I know that when I go to sleep tomorrow night he will not be there. But in the middle of the night when everything is quiet and dark, I will awake and find him with me.

It has happened the last few months. When I had told Wufei at the beginning he didn't believed me, and to this day I know that he still doesn't believe me. I can still see his confused face looking at me, his eyes questioning me with an amused smile. And I can still see his face going from confused and amused, to shocked and horrified when he realized that I was serious.

Wufei had then sat me down and had told me to tell him everything. So I did. I told him of Heero's heart beat, of his arms around, and his breath against me.

Wufei had then told me that I needed help. He thought I was insane, and at that time I really hadn't thought he was that far off.

Thats right. Duo Maxwell admits to being a freak. I know that I cannot be waking up to Heero holding me in the night. Its impossible. But that doesn't stop it from happening.

During the war, I knew a Heero Yuy. We had hardly talked to each other at all, and yes, I think I did develop a slight crush on him. I didn't stalk him or anything, nor go out of my way to find him. We were in a war for Christ sake! I wasn't going to jeopardize my missions just so I could go look at the pilot that made my blood pressure raise and say, 'ohh pretty!'. I wasn't that kind of guy. I knew how much counted on me doing my missions, and dammit, I did them well. Sure, maybe if I had been around him a bit more I would have made a move on him. But you know what? I dont even think that he would have ever returned my feelings at all. Not even to let off some stress relief. It is in my pure opinion that Heero never needed any of that. I believe then, and to this day, that Heero had that trained out of him. And even if he didn't, I sure as hell probably wouldn't have been his first choice. I have a feeling that I would have been down near sleeping with Dr. G...or a vibrating Harry Potter bra.

And thats exactly the reason why he cant be in my bed with me now, at 3:03 in the morning.

That, and because he died during the end of the war. Which ended over 12 years ago I might add. Everyone had come out of the war a little beat up. Quatre, pilot 04, had came out with 2 broken legs and a fractured wrist. Wufei had came out with light burns all over his body. Pilot 03 had gone missing. I had came out with a bad heart, in which I still take medication for to this day, and Heero had died. Thats just the way it was.

I hadn't gone to his funeral, I didn't see a need to really. We hadn't been friends, and we had barely been allies. I might had lusted after him a bit at the start of the war, but by the end my feelings for him had all but died out, and I had been left with only a vague attraction to the boy turned man.

Life had gone on after the war, and I had almost forgotten all about Heero Yuy. I had moved on, had relationships, and didn't really ever think of him.

And then, he suddenly popped into my bed. 

The first time it had happened I had looked up from my position on top of him, and in seeing his face, had thought I was dreaming. I had then easily gone back to sleep. The second night, I hadn't even realized he was there. I had gone to sleep, like usual, and at about 1:30 in the morning Wufei had called me up to tell me something trivial that I cant remember. I remember reaching over and picking up the phone with my eyes closed tight, and listening to Wufei's voice while I tried to wake myself up. Then the thought hit me, that even if I had been at the end of the bed (which I wasn't) I wouldn't have been able to reach the phone that easy. I had gone deathly quiet, and I sort of remember Wufei asking me if anything was wrong. I had slowly cracked open one eye, and then the other, and found myself looking into amused blues. I told 'Fei that something important had come up and that I would talk to him in the morning, and slowly passed the phone to the awake Heero, who in turn, hung it up.

Second, minutes, or hours, might have gone by with us just looking over each other. My eyes looked over him, dressed in what he used to sleep in when we were put in dorms together, and his eyes looked over me, taking in my shirtless chest and long drawstring pants. He then put a finger to his lips, and made the motion of telling my to be quiet before laying down and closing his eyes.

And for some strange reason, I followed his lead and went back to sleep.

The next morning I had told Wufei.

The next week found me in therapy.

I know that in all reality Heero Yuy cannot be in my bed. He is six feet under in the most expensive casket money can buy.

I asked him one night what he was doing there. Or if I was crazy.

He didn't answer, and I hadn't expect him too. 

And now, as my head is laying on his chest, with his hand slowly petting down my hair, I have a brief inkling of why he is here.

Months ago I realized that the meds I was on for my heart were slowly starting to lose their affect. Everyday I could feel my heart getting a little weaker. I should have probably went to the hospital as soon as I had felt something wrong. But I'm to proud to let myself waste away in a hospital bed, while doctors tell me that everything is fine.

Yesterday I had stopped taking the meds all together.

Years ago during the war, I had told Heero that it was my destiny to be killed by him.

And now, maybe he's decided to collect.

-=end=-

****

black kohl


End file.
